


The Book Club

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book clubs are a great way to meet people when you’re new in town. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "moving" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

“Hell has book clubs?” It seemed unlikely, but Ava was new here.

“Yeah, surprised the, um, hell out of me. Apparently it’s a union thing,” Angela shrugged.

“Union?”

“Don’t ask. So, Ava, this is Connie Welch, Mary Worthington and Nurse Glockner. We just finished a bodice-ripper Connie chose. Mary’s next.”

“Ever since I was little, I’ve loved “Through the Looking-Glass,” Mary suggested hopefully, dabbing at the blood trickling down her cheek.

“That sounds fun, Mary,” Angela smiled. “Hey, Ava, after discussion, stay for videos? Nurse Glockner rented ‘Coma.’

“That’d be great.” It felt good to be welcome, even in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> References to the episodes “Pilot,” “Bloody Mary,” “Children Shouldn’t Play with Dead Things,” “Folsom Prison Blues,” and “All Hell Breaks Loose.” This story made more sense back when I wrote it, honest.


End file.
